


Love on Wheels

by WiggleQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, F/M, Lemon, Marriage, Mates, Pregnancy, Redemption, Slow Burn, Twins, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleQueen/pseuds/WiggleQueen
Summary: Laxus is lost after being expelled, he doesn't know what to do with his life. Little does he know that his new purpose was about to ride into his life on wheels.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Love on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So excited to post my first fanfiction on here! This idea has been rolling around my head for a while and I just couldn't drop it! I hope people enjoy this idea as much as I do. My goal is to both create a cute romance while also showing Laxus as he grows from a little asshat into the sweet baby boy we all know him to be deep down. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Towards the beginning, there is instances where being disabled is made fun of by Laxus. This does not reflect my attitude towards anyone in a wheelchair, or disabled, in any way. Nor do I wish to offend. I think its important to see the mindset that Laxus would clearly be in. I choose for the love interest to be disabled to show that strength comes in more forms then just being physically strong, so don't let his rude comments get you down! He sees the light soon enough :p

_ This fucking blows.  _

Laxus had been restless after his expulsion, travelling aimlessly by foot for the past month to an unknown destination. He didn’t know why he kept going, maybe the constant ache of his legs kept his thoughts away. Maybe he was trying to run away from what he had done. Maybe he was trying to stumble upon something -- Power? Money? Fame? Home?

The last one stung the most. He used to have a home, one he liked. One that was welcoming, friendly and familiar. A home filled with smiling faces, with jobs to take, with stupid flaming idiots starting fights, with his team… But he lost it -- no destroyed it. And he knows he can never get it back. 

_ Fuck.  _

What had even happened? He had always been a little shit, but where did he go wrong? It felt so instant. Like he had woken up one day determined to ruin his whole life. Why did he even do it in the first place? The memories from that day came in flashes when he least expected: but those images and feelings felt so foreign and angry and empty and sad and hopeless and empty and empty and empty and why was he so empty?

It was thoughts like these which kept Laxus up at night. It left him at a dangerous crossroad between his pride and his self loathing. Part of him was angry for being dispelled -- how dare they throw away such a powerful asset, someone who has always shown the power of Fairy Tail. Yet he hated himself for not being able to connect to the others in the guild. How could someone so amazing and powerful not be able to strike up basic conversation? 

“Fuck” Laxus muttered, turning unto his back. He was between towns when he stopped to rest, simultaneously picking up odd jobs and touring the world's taverns. At some point he had found himself exploring the desert, a place he had never particularly enjoyed. Everything was so rough and barren, and the heat was unbearable. 

He would give anything for a bed right now, and maybe even a stranger to share it with. 

“FUCK” Laxus screamed, turning unto his side again. He just couldn’t catch a break. Laxus had never been one to deny a hot chick the privilege of sharing a hotel with him, but this habit had become more frequent. It probably had to do with the copious amount of alcohol constantly in his system, he was always a horny drunk. 

_ I need to find cheaper ways to spend my time, chicks and beer are running me dry.  _

-………..-

The sun was blazing when he awoke. Cursing, Laxus slowly got up and gathered his few belongings. He had another day of travelling, drinking, and working to get to. His steps were labored, days of travel almost catching up behind him. A lesser man wouldn’t have been able to get this far, but Laxus prided himself on the  _ many  _ aspects of himself that went beyond what should have been possible. 

Laxus came across a new town soon enough -- just as the evening breeze was kicking in. The place was one big shit hole: he almost laughed at its pitiful state. Nothing but hookers, bars, and crack addicts lined the dusty streets, despite the fact that it was merely 7 PM. 

_ Evergreen would have my head if she knew I spent time here, I can hear her complaints already.  _

He shook his head, she wasn’t here to voice them: not anymore. Not ever he supposed. 

_ God time for a drink _

He can find a new cheaper way to spend his time tomorrow, today he would drink till he couldn’t hear the voices of his past. Laxus ducked into the closest tavern, not particularly picky, grabbed the first beer he saw (much to its owner dismay), and sat at the only empty table. He sat there for hours, brooding while the rest of the bar's patrons gave him a wide berth. 

That brooding was interrupted when I foreign voice brought him back to reality. “What can I get you?”. It was the barkeep, who had been filling his cup with beer when it got low. Before he could eloquently tell him to shove it, a new voice spoke up. 

“I’ll have whatever is sweetest, and a shot of something strong to go with it”. Laxus snapped his eyes open, not realizing there was someone else in his vicinity. At the other side of the table, a girl sat in front of him: thanking the barkeep for taking her order all the way from  _ his  _ table. How long had she been there? What was she even doing there? 

Laxus quickly gave her a once over. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was sitting really low. He noticed he couldn’t see much of her torso over the table, how short was she? Was she even old enough to be here? She cleared her voice when she caught him staring, and squinted her eyes. 

“My eyes are up here genius” she said. 

“Not much else to look at,” Laxus scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. “I don't fuck around with children, go find the kids table. This one's mine” 

It was the strangers' time to scoff. The annoyance was clearly written all over her face with how her eyebrows crinkled and in how she bit her lip.  _ “Your table?”  _ she puffed, “In what world is this  _ your  _ table?”. 

“This one -- it became my table when I sat my ass down on this hard booth and grabbed a drink. Now don’t make me say this again: get out of that chair, walk to the bar, and sit down before I make it impossible for you to move ever again”. 

She just laughed, and that caught Laxus’s attention. He just threatened to beat her shit in, and she laughs? What kind of masochistic bitch had found their way to his table this time?

“Wouldn’t do you much good, it's not like I can walk anyway”. That comment, said so matter of factly, had him sputtering.

_ What the fuck. _

His eyes snapped back to her body. He quickly realized that she wasn’t just short, her chair was lower than his. He looked down, and saw the side of a large stainless steel wheel. 

_ Oh.…. _

She was in a wheelchair. 

He looked down to the table's surface, and noticed the large blue indicator on the table. This table has been empty as it was the only handicap accessible table in the bar. 

He was sitting at the table for  **weaklings.**

This really was her table. 

Not like he would admit it. 

“Oh…” Was all he could say. 

She just laughed, accepting her drinks from the barkeep. The bartender hestited, shooting a questioning glance between the two of them: almost asking if Laxus’s presence was bothering her. She just shook her head and smiled, waving him back to his post. They were just left to stare at each other (Laxus’s laced with anger), and occasionally take a drink. 

“Temperance ,” she finally said. When he raised his eyebrow, she giggled. “My name is Temperance ”. 

Laxus just stared at her with a blank face, “Tch” was all he managed to say in response. Temperance didn’t really say anything after that, just kinda… Looked at him… Weird. At this point his finger was twitching, she was starting to seriously piss him off. How could someone so useless dare even look at him? Did she know who he was? What was he capable of if she pushed his buttons? He didn’t have his team to hold him back.

Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, and when they lit up it seemed like she had found it. She suddenly bent down, assumedly ruffling through a bag, before resurfacing with something-- a crumpled piece of paper-- which was promptly shoved in Laxus’s direction. “You don’t seem to have much going on, would you wanna help me with this? I’ll make it worth your while”.

Laxus glanced down at it for a mere second, but took a second glance when he saw just how many zeros were proceeding the reward estimate. He hadn’t been on a job of this caliber since his explosion, and his bank account could use the boost in pocket money. The job was pretty simple too, bluh bluh bluh find family heirloom bluh bluh bluh don’t break or open it. 

“What do you want me for? What’s my cut” Was all he asked. Temperance only grinded, excited at the prospect of finding a partner. “I’ll give you 30% for coming, 50% if we get in any trouble and you actually help. Sound fair? Doesn’t seem like you're doing anything else at the moment”. 

He only looked up at that comment, arranging a time to meet and figure out the details of where they were going. He would never admit it, but he was glad for the company of something other than himself. 

“I’m glad you sat here after all, you fit in just fine” Temperance said with a chuckle, raising her glass in the form of a toast. “I’m physically disabled, and you're mentally handy-capped. Maybe you weren’t mistaken after all!”

.

.

.

_ What did she just say? _

His magic swelled as Laxus became angry. He felt completely humiliated. Someone so small and fragile was speaking to him as if he was  _ nothing,  _ like she knew that he was broken and wanted the world to know of his shame; she wanted them to see his humiliation, of his loss. They all must be looking at him like he's weak, thinking of how pathetic he must be to allow for some wheeled freak talk down to  _ him.  _

She just continued to sip on her drink, completely unfazed. “Wow there buddy,” Temperance said - a clear twinkle in her eye. “No need to go all macho man here. I’m sure you have a very large penis, why compensate?”. His magic power only grew as his eyes turned darker. 

“Keep talking and more than just your legs will be paralyzed” Laxus said, looking down with disgust. She met his gaze, and her eyes widened. It was like she discovered something she wasn’t supposed to, something she didn’t expect. She suddenly seemed to quiet down, and return to her drink. The air is thick, every second passing slower then the last. The other patrons had left at Laxus’s threat, too scared at the possibility of being caught in the crossfire. He just kept staring. She played with her drink. 

Temperance signed. “I’m sorry” was all she could manage, looking away shyly. Pausing, Laxus just let out a ‘tch’ and downed his drink. When he looked up, she was just staring again. 

“Do you stare at everybody you meet? You should stop, its seriously fucking creepy”.

“Do you make death threats to everybody you meet? You should stop, its seriously fucking off putting”. Temperance said in response. All he could do was sneer. He hated that he liked her, or that he found her entertaining. Things were silent until she left, saying a quick goodbye and confirming the meeting location.

He watched her roll out of the abandoned bar, wheelchair quietly carrying her to the local inn. He already knew this would be interesting. 


End file.
